Shadows in the Woods
by A Grayer Shade of Gray
Summary: Two lovers in the woods, just their bodies and Mother Nature. No actual sex, but yeah. Please Read and Review.


The dark night clocked the pair, it's black cape draped over their bodies, held close to one another in the deepness of the nocturnal sojourn into the desolate forest behind the mansion.   
Suzie smiled as she heard the wild and lonesome call of the wolf, her call sign, and Logan gave the back of her slender and pale hand a gentle brush with the back of his own, wide and masculine hand, his dark and hair covered skin passing over hers; the skin soft and nearly white in the pale light of the full moon, shining down in silver threads and waves.   
"..." Suzie had started to say something but as he turned to look up at her, she stopped, amazed at the strength and solidarity in his features. She smiled gently and her eyes shimmered the light of the moon's silver waves transcending onto her face, her already pale skin given an angelic shimmer, beautiful beyond Logan's comprehension. Her slender fingers rose and brushed away his heavy and black side burns, smiling with a child like innocents.   
"What?" he asked, thinking that something was wrong. It wasn't like Suzie to start something and then not finish, but one look into her sparkling eyes and he knew she was alright. He slid his arms around her waist, resting them on the gentle curve of her hips.  
The shimmer of her jade green eyes glittered with the light that the silver moon cast upon the two. They were met with the ice glare, softened by the moment and mood, of her love's. As he gazed up at her, Suzie standing a healthy eight inches above the short and muscled man, a rare smile crept on his pale lips.  
"Ya know," he started, worry in his rough and gravelly voice, harshened by his years of torture and pain. "We could get in a lotta trouble fer this..." Logan's small speech was cut off by Suzie's hot lips.  
They pressed their warmth against Logan's dry and long left unattended mouth. With care and compassion Suzie's hand slide through his dark and thick hair, running chilly tendrils against his scalp as her lips caressed his in perfect composure. The dark lids of her tired green eyes slide shut as Suzie continued to kiss Logan, loving his taste, touch, being. Nothing could ruin this, nothing at all.  
Their lips parted and Suzie's eyes fluttered open, a slight blush flooding to her pale cheeks, which even in the pale light of the full and haunting moon, turned a vibrant pink shade.   
"If they catch us we would both be..." once again the press of her mouth on his, needy and wanting, stopped his words in the back of his throat.  
"I don't care," Suzie said when once they were parted. "If you do, we can wait till I graduate; or call it off completely..." she spoke with a soft defeat, her arms resting on his shoulders, his strong hands holding her around her thin waist.  
"Ya know that ain't what I want..." he rest his head on her shoulder, his cheek bone pressing into her bare shoulder, playfully taking the strap of her tank top and bra and tugging on it with his teeth. "I want you, I need you... But we can't..." he stopped and simply allowed the younger woman to hold him, let her comfort and take care of his body and heart as he knew she would, better than he ever could dream.   
"Logan," she kissed the top of his thickly matted hair. "It doesn't matter what they say, what they think. It's our lives..." she purred into his ear, feeling his teeth pulling on her bra strap. Suzie's arms wrapped around the short man, the man she loved, and held him against her.   
"Let's sit, it's so beautiful here..." Suzie spoke finally after minutes of hour long silence. She slipped from his strong and comforting embrace and took a seat on a fallen log that laid on the cool earth. Suzie slid and sat on the ground, finally resting there, finding it much more comfortable and preferable to the rotting wood.   
"I know some thin' that's more," Logan took a seat beside her and put a strong and massive arm around the girl's shoulder, rubbing the bare and soft skin with the calloused and dark fingers, pulling her into him slightly. "You," he kissed her nose and tilted his eyes to the sky.  
With Suzie things were different, Logan wasn't him self, not when they were alone. Their struggles were the same, as were the pains and the nightmares. They were so much the same, it was almost too perfect. When the two were together but in the company of others, it was as if these tender moments never happened, as though they had never met.  
Suzie murmured some inaudible noise, nuzzling against his flannel clothed shirt. "Mm... Logan," she purred as his arms pulled her body into his lap and held her. "You're too good," she purred, her voice soft and wispy in his sensitive ears, the simple brush of her breath sending chills through out his spine.  
"Nuthin's too good fer ya," he smirked at the girl in his lap and pressed his lips, now warm on their own, against hers.   
Suzie's eyes closed in reaction to the kiss and she pushed back, pressing with equal force. She parted her sweet and wet lips, their dark folds separating to allow her velvet smooth tongue to slide between them and lick against his; begging to be allowed into the warm crevices of his mouth. Wishing to know and explore them all.   
Logan's strong arms held her to his chest tightly as his thick fingered hands slid down her shoulders and over her back, feeling her bra through the tank top. His lips slid from hers and down her neck leaving small trails of short lived purple hickey marks along her nearly white skin. "Hm," he murmured against her shoulder, his hot breath thrilling her body. With out a word he took the straps of both her tank top and bra in his teeth, sliding them down her shoulder. Logan pulled it gently to the side, letting his harsh lips and rough stubble grace her smooth and milk white skin. As he tugged the strings they fell to the side, laying slack on her arms which still held him in their tight and cool embrace.  
Suzie's bell like laughter filled Logan's sensitive ears as his rough chin tickled her soft skin. "Hey..." she smiled and kissed the tip of his ear. "That tickled," she mewed into his ear, her soft words echoing and curving around him in the night. Her long and slender fingers ran through his thick and heavily matted hair, smiling and taking in his scent.   
Suzie slid out of his lap and sat next to him, still leaning her slightly tired head on his strong shoulder, one of his hands laying on the small of her back the other on her right thigh. Suzie looked down on his hand and slid her fingers through his, intertwining them with his. With a small smirk she raised his hand and gave it a small kiss; raising more than a smile from her dear Logan who held her close, closing his light eyes.  
"I think I hear someone..." she said softly to his chest as he stroked her dark hair. "Tash... and Chris," she murmured not wanting them to ruin this moment. They were her two closest friends, there was no doubt in that, but it wasn't the same. Suzie wasn't sure they'd accept Logan as her choice of lover, or even him as one. It was apparent that neither really liked him, as a person and defiantly as a sex toy.  
"What do ya wanna do?" Logan looked down on the woman in his arms, a loving expression on his rugged and weathered face. His hand slid from hers and stroked along her pale cheek as she smiled and kissed the inside of his palm, her lips a cool and tickling brush on his warm skin.  
"Let's leave 'em a trail..." Suzie smiled wickedly as she took his hand and got to her feet and broke into a sprint, her long legs moving in a black blur through the gaunt and lifeless looking forest.   
Logan kept pace with her, his shorter legs compensating in speed and power as the two ran through the forest, dodging the quickly approaching trees and ducking under their low hanging bows. The pair were as deadly and quick in this sprint as they were in battle, running full out towards the cliffs knowing that Chris and Tash wouldn't follow as only Suzie was crazy enough to jump and Logan enough to follow the girl over the edge.  
Suzie came to the edge and leapt into the air, her long form taking flight like a deadly bird of prey. Her arms spread out to the side of her and Suzie closed her jade eyes, taking in a breath of deep and fresh air, knowing the perfection of this moment. Held in perfect composure as she flew through the air, legs together, chest out, arms out like wings, she started to fall.   
The massive length of Suzie's black hair fluttered and shimmered in the pale silver-white light of the hollow moon, the rays cast on her descending body in perfect compliment to her pale skin. She seemed to float on the air, her body held so perfect. Logan watched the girl, her body held with such rigid form and grace as she fell through the air.   
When she thought it was time, Suzie drew her arms in, wrapping them close around her body as she kicked her legs forward and flipped twice, the deadly shimmer of the silver toes and heels of her boots reminding Logan of the strength, both physically and other wise, that this girl held in her long form.   
It didn't even take seconds for the spins to finish and for Suzie to be righted, her legs beneath her as she still plummeted to the earth. Her long arms spread out, the moon's glow accenting her pale skin tone as she opened her jade eyes to watch the ever approaching ground.   
When her feet finally touched down on the solid and dry earth under the cliff Logan smiled, a rare smirk that seems to be almost ever present when the two are alone, that is if his mouth is not busy doing something else. The girl was quite the show off and took great satisfaction in proving she was the best at something, be it guitar, computers, driving or jumping off of a cliff. With less luster and bravado Logan took the last step off the cliff and fell towards the ground.  
He landed with a small cloud of dust rising about his stout and strong form, his hand reaching out and resting on the small of Suzie's back, comfortable with the feel of her body under his harsh hands.  
The teenage girl raised a quizzical eyebrow as she looked at him, a small smirk creeping up on her lips, now bare of the dark color thanks to the passions that they have already shared. Suzie put her arm over Logan's shoulder and leaned on him for a second, taking comfort in the peace of the moment, the strong sense of calm Logan gave her.   
The pair walked in the essence of the other's presence, enjoying just the sound of the other's heart beat. Eventually they reached a small clearing, no more than a few feet in any direction. She smiled and fell to her knees and tugged on Logan's hand, wishing him to follow and take a seat next to her on the dense and plush green grass. He sank to his knees in front of the young girl, admiring the beauty of her features only highlighted in the white light of the perfect moon, the illuminations filtering through the thick tree branches that surrounded the lovers.  
She pressed her lips on his cheek. "I love you," she purred into his ear, her voice tickling against the soft and sensitive skin.  
Logan pushed her around and in front of him, holding her around her thin waist. She was now positioned over his lap, straddling Logan's strong legs and resting against his hips. He kissed her throat and growled against her skin, the feel of her cool and milky white skin against his rough stubble, this rising a small smile and giggle from Suzie. "I love ya too darlin'," Logan groaned against her as he moved his mouth around to the side of her graceful neckt.  
A quite and muffled moan rose from Suzie's mouth as Logan sucked on her neck, his tongue flicking out every so often, brushing the skin with his wet and gently lapping appendage. Her hands rested on his thick and strong neck, slender fingers massaging the tense and taught muscles, sending chilly tendrils through his body, pulling at places that hadn't been touched in a long time.  
Suzie could feel this, his temperature rising as well as something else. She could feel the hard bulge in his jeans against her inner thigh. Her eyes opened and she pulled away from Logan, her eyes burning into his. Logan looked back at her with a guilty look, as if he was a shamed of his reaction to her touches and whispers.  
"Sh..." she put her finger to his lips and kissed him over the slender pointer. She laid her chin against his shoulder and he sighed into her ear. "Logan, you know I can't... We can't," she said softly, her voice soothing his soul but the brush of her hot breath on his skin only worked to heighten his discomfort in his groin.   
In an unexpected maneuver Suzie's hand slid into his lap and pulled at his zipper. She took him into her hand and began to stroke his length, purring softly into his ear, her breath and touch causing a pleasure induced shudder from the man under her who held her tightly.   
"Mmm..." he murmured softly, his member not having felt the touch other than his own hand in a long time. His lips pressed against the soft curve of her neck, licking at the salty sweet skin. The rough palms of his hands rubbed against the arch of her back as she continued to rub, gently but with a little force to get him going. As Suzie stroked and petted his manhood Logan's hands found their way under her tight fitting tank top, his calloused touch caressing her smooth skin. As his hands played across her sensitive skin, absorbing his warmth and tenderness, Suzie moved her hand faster, thrilling the tense organ, filling both him and her with the carnal pleasure of their bodies rubbing against each other.  
"Oh Logan," she whined as his hands slid around, still under the cramped and tight fitting top, and caressed her breasts, feeling their velvet softness over the edge line of her bra. Her head laid against his shoulder as he continued to push and maneuver the garment over her head, pulling it from her body.   
As she sat in his lap, her hand still working around his member, Logan sat mutely, or as mute as he could, admiring her body. His adoration was cut short as her hot mouth pressed against his, her deep and tantalizing lips already parted and quivering in anticipation.   
With desperation his tongue passed between the wet and soft folds of her lips, running along hers and deeper into her mouth, tasting and probing the damp warmth that lays inside. Suzie's seductive lips curled and closed over his tongue, sucking on it sweetly as her hands still worked between his legs, his finding them selves busy with her chest, fondling and caressing the milky white orbs.   
The tension in his manhood grew and reached it's peek. Logan roared quietly in his lover's ear, the sound deep and guttural as he could no longer hold it in, the pressure having built up so much, feeling so good. Hot and steamy he let lose, the warmth flowing over and spurting on to her naked abs and hand.   
Suzie smiled and moaned herself, laying her head against his shoulder as he followed suit. The heavily muscular man laid wasted and spent against his love's near naked chest. "Oh God," his voice growled gently against her shoulder. "I love you."  
"I love you too," she kissed his cheek, her cool lips now back to their normal distance and separation, disappointing the small yet powerful man who now lays limply in her hand. "But this could be a problem, you being a teacher and I'm in your shop class..." her voice was now serious and rather sad, knowing that this could be the end of their relationship, not something either one wants.  
"I know darlin'," he grunted into her ear softly, his hand moving over hers and removing it from his now limp and slightly cold member, a shrill shiver running through him as the soft wind brushes over the small opening in which he lay.  
Suzie's arms moved up and rested on his shoulders, her slender and yet strong hands holding each other delicately. For a long moment Suzie merely looked into Logan's eyes, her green gaze peering behind the icy shell of blue and into the gentle heart that lay with in him. Her eyes looked down into his lap and, with less than the grace she extracted the organ with, she helped Logan fix himself; one arm still around his neck.  
Logan smiled a little embarrassed at the girl in his lap; helping him fit himself back into the rather tight jeans. She had helped extract this member, quelled the throbbing and now, with out any form of reluctance, helped him back in. She loved him; and why not? He loved her right back.  
"We should get back," her voice brushed across his ear, the gentle touch of breath sending shivers that renewed his passions. A feral growl was the only response he could give to her; his lover in his arms, what else could he do?  
"I know," Logan grumbled, knowing full well that she didn't want to go back to the stuffy and very loud mansion. They had no privacy here, no time where they could alone with out someone busting in and ruining the tender moments between the strong and violent tempers.  
The pair stood and started the long trek back to the mansion, Suzie's small hand held tightly by Logan's. Over their heads, the once clear sky began to darken and large clouds covered the bright light of the moon, casting the two into darkness. Suzie and Logan watched as streaks of lightning began to dart across the clouds and rain finally broke.  
Logan looked to Suzie, who was grinning widely. She loved the rain, very much so, but to the contrary, Logan did not. It turned her on and did little more than turn Logan into some representation of a drowned rat. None the less he held her hand as she watched the first light drops fall to the ground. Suzie smiled and looked over to him, her eyes now dark and unreflective as there was little light to reflect. She pressed her lips to his, remembering their taste; savoring it for a moment, before she took off in a sprint towards the steep incline of the muddy hill.   
Her feet faltered only once, but that one slip had some fun repercussions. Suzie's army style boots slipped in the mud, the grassless incline growing balder and less easy to negotiate with each passing second, the rain becoming harder and colder. As her foot slipped she fell, right into the waiting arms of Logan who caught her with a surprised look on his rugged face.  
With the added weight of Suzie Logan fell backwards, the pair tumbling to the bottom of the hill again. Suzie smiled, landing on top of Logan, both covered in mud and dirty. "Look," she said with a slight giggle, barely hidden. "Now ya really are a dirty old man," she laughed and kissed his cheek, one of few mud free spaces on him now.  
Logan laughed and tickled her, rolling the young girl off him and on to her back, his hands holding her small waist in their rough grip. "And I think I got me a lil dirty girl too," he smiled and kissed her face, all over, heedless of the mud and dirty that was clinging to her pale and soft skin.  
Logan's hands roamed her body, pressing her into the wet earth with the weight of his body. The deep earthy smell of wet ground beneath them penetrated the air, clinging to their bodies as they writhed and wrenched together in the cold rain, the water falling from the black clouds cleansing their skin as soon as it was dirtied again by the mud stirred up by their movement and the press of icy rain.  
Suzie's eyes slid closed as he pressed his lips to her neck, his hands finding their way under her shirt once again; rubbing her chest and caressing her breasts through the thin and now soaking wet cotton of her bra. The young girl moaned and purred to her lover, his hands finding their way over her pale and flat abs, the muscles tensing as his touch passes them.   
Logan slipped his hand into the lip of her pants, the stretchy elastic of her waist band allowing his hand to move in with out much resistance, other than the girl's resistance. Suzie's hands met his and pulled lightly, reminding him she didn't want and wouldn't go that far, not even for him, not yet. "No Logan,"she said with a calm and gentle voice.   
The man was brought back from his almost feral pursuit of her body; looking up into her serene face. Suzie smiled and kissed his nose, the rain still pouring down heavily on the pair; soaking them like two drowned animals.   
Logan rolled off her and stood, his hand extending down to help the young girl up. Suzie's slender, long fingered hand fit into Logan's palm perfectly, and as he closed his thick fingers around her pale skin he smiled, tensing his arm and pulling the tall girl to her feet. "Sorry darlin'," he murmured to her ear as she did nothing more than smile peacefully.   
"It's ok love," she kissed his temple and the pair set back towards the mansion, their walk a silent passage through the lively rain.   
As they approached the dorms where Suzie was sleeping; along with all the other students, Logan's hand slipped from hers. She placed a bittersweet kiss against his lips, pushing apart his lips with her gentle tongue, exploring the deep and warm crevices of his mouth. "Good night baby," she whispers as her hands fall away from his body and she walks into the dark corridors of her dormitory.   
  
  
Suzie took the small room key out of her pocket and unlocked the apartment like dorm room she shared with her best friends, Chris and Tash. There were three bed rooms, a bath, which was equipped with a small washing machine and dryer, and a kitchenette in the rather large area, about the size of a bungalow's first floor.  
Suzie walked into the main room and sighed seeing that her room mates had luckily gone to bed already. Suzie was already in trouble for being out so late, staying awake for all her classes the next day was going to be difficult for the young girl but then again, it would be no worse than usual given the rather dull academic life she had being neither a stupid or exceptionally smart person.  
She went into her black painted room; the accents all in silver, the main and large things were black, and got changed into her pajamas, an over sized Toronto Maple Leafs' jersey and a pair of black silk boxers. The feel of the silk reminded her of the touch of Logan's tongue against hers, smooth and seemingly frictionless. Suzie bundled the dirty clothing into a sheet and dumped it into the washing machine, once again thankful for the sound proof room; no one would be disturbed by the late night running of the washing machine and there for no one would be concerned. With a stifled yawn she dumped in the scoop of lemon fresh detergent and pressed the right buttons, finally learning how to use the infernal machine for herself.   
Suzie pulled out "The World According to Garp" by John Irving and started to read the tediously long novel, which was part of an extra credit assignment she desperately needed. She, along with Chris and Tash, had entered the year mid way through. With only two months until finals the three girls had to keep up or fail and let that semester fall to the way side.  
Chris, who was amazing working on deadlines, proved that she could hold her own and do both the work the class was doing along with the work she had missed. This didn't cause the young genius any grief, she almost seemed to enjoy rubbing the fact she was acing the class, even after missing most of the units, in the other student's faces. She had a fair amount of free time, used on art of course. Chris was a natural artist who didn't even seem to have to try to get things to work out, in academia or in art.  
Tash wasn't such a lucky person, but she was an amazingly hard worker. She took her books and eventually became ahead of the class in little more than a week. Her math skills caused several knee jerks and jaw drops when she entered the highest level courses with little difficulty, surpassing the class, and in several cases even the teacher, in understanding the material.   
Suzie preferred her own method. She wasn't stupid, but not exceptionally intelligent and with no "formal" schooling she had no idea how to behave in a class room. Her ideas weren't always best, nor were they right, but anything that had to do with history or military strategy was her game. She excelled in history and sociology courses, perhaps because she could take an honest and detached view of her subject, even if they happened to be her best friends.  
Suzie's eyes scanned the pages of the Irving novel, reading in her head as she leaned her forearms against the large white, and now vibrating, washing machine. Turning the pages with her slender and quick fingers Suzie was half way through the thick novel before the morning had broken, and her clothes had just finished spinning in the dryer.   
This is how she spent many of her nights, unless she had reason or cause to spend them with Logan. She turned down one of the corners and dog eared the page, her first period was going to be hard to keep awake through. She dropped the book on the white enamel top of the washer and looked at her watch, five am. She cursed and fished her clothing out of the dryer. With a deep inhalation of the soft and warm smell Suzie thought she could almost sleep here, just lay on the floor but she knew she couldn't.  
Suzie dropped her book in the warm bundle of clothing, hot from the dryer and left the bathroom, grateful that no one had needed it during the night. She set the Mr. Coffee coffee-maker and yawned, smelling the grounds already; that done she headed to her room, collapsing on the floor out of sheer exhaustion. Laying with her head on the warm clothing she murmured to herself and managed to somehow crawl on to the bed and push her way under the covers.  
The down and silk sheets bore on Suzie's tired body heavily, more so than normal. She was tired, that was all and with two hours to power nap Suzie prayed that Chris and Tash would let her sleep in for an extra two, letting her crawl out of her dark room at nine and run to class. There was little chance of that happening, but she could dream for it, but not in this nap. She hadn't the time to dream of luxury, only of the wonderful blackness of sleep, sweet dreamless sleep.  
  
  
When Suzie awoke she smelt something she hadn't smelled in a long time; french toast. It wasn't even seven yet but someone was up and cooking for the three girls. "Probably Tash," Suzie murmured to her pillow, hugging it and burring her tired and pale face into the black case.   
It wasn't long before Chris and Tash's chatter, though the two tried to keep it quite, dragged the disgruntled young girl from her warm bed. She muttered and grabbed the steaming pot of coffee, knowing neither of the other two enjoyed it's bitter taste.  
Suzie took the entire pot and poured half a bowl of sugar into it, taking one of the large wooden spoons that were kept on the stove to stir her coffee. She added the milk surrounded by comments and remarks about her whereabouts last night and the amount of sugar.   
"Hey!" Chris said indignantly. "I was gonna use that," she looked at the near empty sugar bowl as Suzie rummaged through the cupboards that hung in the small kitchen area. Tash sat eating an apple and merely watched, sipping her tea once and a while.  
Suzie, not in a very happy mood, took the bag of sugar out of the cupboard and dropped in front of Chris. "There ya are,"she said turning back around to find her big mug and thermos. Suzie found them and dumped the coffee into the two containers putting the lid on the thermos before taking them both back to her room; thinking it best to get dressed and brush her hair before heading to class.  
Suzie dressed in her usual unusual clothing, today it was black spandex pants with lose and torn to shreds black jeans over top, a black tank top that was too tight to be considered second skin and a worn leather jacket, black of course, that she had picked up at a second hand store for three bucks and an old lamp. She looked bad, evil and worn, just like she felt. Suzie looked pretty much like she stepped out of the eighties, which was fine with her. She combed her hair straight and took the time to line her eyes with artistic precession only to hide the green gems behind a pair of mirrored sunglasses which wrapped around her eyes, hiding them from all light.  
With a satisfied smirk Suzie put her school laptop into her black canvas shoulder bag along with her thermos of coffee and sketch book and headed out into the world. As usual Suzie was the last one to leave, locking the door behind her. She took a light jog on way to her first period class, auto with "lover boy". For the most part Logan and Suzie's relationship was a secret; not even Chris and Tash had concrete evidence that they were a pair, but suspicions, they were endless.  
  



End file.
